Purple Throat Shiss
Lowest Cast of the Shiss Society. In the Shiss Society it is all about the Throat Color, the area underneath the maw of a Shiss is colored and the color of that area determines the social standing. The Purple Throats have been the lowest and are treated less than slaves and have no rights in the Shiss Society, even though they are the most numerous. During the Expansion of the Shiss Empire, Purple Throats would simply be dumped on any marginal suitable planet with only the most marginal tools and equipment. If the conditions were to harsh and the so forced colonists died , more Purple throats were dumped on that world until they managed to become a self sustaining colony. Once the Colonies were developing and growing Red or Yellow Throats would move in and take all the spoils and make the Purples their servants. Thirty three Colonies of Purple Thorats revolted and became Union Members.1 There are still many Billion Purple Throats in the Shiss empire and now they are treated even worse as the First Nestling and those in Charge fear a revolt if their Purple Throats ever hear about the 33 Colonies and their defiance. Classifed – Project : Smoldering Amber – A clandestine operation of NAVINT is doing exactly that, spreading the word of the 33 Colonies within the Shiss Society. While the Procreation Lines are watched and controlled by the Shiss Government and Procreational interaction between Castes are highly illegal. Sometimes a Yellow, Red , Gray or even White Throat is born among the Purples and if his Life givers and Nestlings don't kill that Nestling it will be accepted in the higher cast. (Vice versa even a Nestling born in the Palace to the All white would be treated just like any other lower Throat Color) ( The Story of the Purple Throat Prince is a famous underground story of the Shiss Society) There are Rumors of Black Throats and even an All Black One but there is no reliable information on that. Union Purples Shiss colonize new worlds by first dumping a few loads of Purple Throat Shiss on any marginally suitable world. Shiss don’t survey planets as the Union does. No one checks if the conditions are survivable or if the world is already occupied. They are left with marginal tools, weapons, and supplies and then check periodically if the colony takes hold or if more Purples need to be sent. Once a colony thrives Upper Caste Shiss move in expecting to be given all the fruits of Purple Shiss labor. Purples are then allowed to serve their masters as slaves on a world they made liveable. The Purples did not want to lose all they built and had no interest in giving up all their freedoms and possessions just because a Prince from a higher Caste decided to take it. 33 of the Outer Colonies rebelled and the All-White-Nestling dispatched a punishment fleet to eradicate the 33 colonies. One colony was orbital bombed and every single colonist died. Instead of giving up and take this example as a sign to comply and end the revolution. the elected leaders of 32 colonies approached the United Stars for membership and got full protection from the fleet. The Union fleet fought valiantly for the Shiss and won. The 33rd Colony had become a symbol of defiance and their freedom, so they turned the entire planet into a Shrine where many Union Shiss travel to pay their respect and to celebrate the Day of Defiance. See also 33 Colonies 1 Once a colony thrives Upper Caste Shiss move in expecting to be given all the fruits of Purple Shiss labor. Purples are then allowed to serve their masters as slaves on a world they made liveable. The Purples did not want to lose all they built and had no interest in giving up all their freedoms and possessions just because a Prince from a higher Caste decided to take it. 33 of the Outer Colonies rebelled and the All-White-Nestling dispatched a punishment fleet to eradicate the 33 colonies. One colony was orbital bombed and every single colonist died. Instead of giving up and take this example as a sign to comply and end the revolution. the elected leaders of 32 colonies approached the United Stars for membership and got full protection from the fleet. The Union fleet fought valiantly for the Shiss and won. The 33rd Colony had become a symbol of defiance and their freedom, so they turned the entire planet into a Shrine where many Union Shiss travel to pay their respect and to celebrate the Day of Defiance. Category:Groups